


you've got me, runaway

by makethingsfunny



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Casual Domesticity, Cruise Ships, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Post Lost Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makethingsfunny/pseuds/makethingsfunny
Summary: “See how they’re all staring?” Chloe muttered quietly, her eyes alight with mischief. “I’m the most envied girl in the world. Or at least on this boat.”or, yet another fake dating fic with a side of cruise ship fun





	you've got me, runaway

**Author's Note:**

> fiiiinally getting my feet wet with chloe and nadine and pretty stoked. im love my beta chiltongirlsdoitbetter dot tumblr dot com
> 
> original tumblr prompt [here](https://frazernadines.tumblr.com/post/167792496405/chloenadine-fake-dating-as-a-cover-on-a-job)

“Good news, love,” Chloe announced, leaning against the table where Nadine had set up her laptop. They’d established a temporary base of operations of sorts in hotel in Santorini, hot on the trail of an ancient Minoan artifact with supposed ties to King Midas. Yes,  _ the _ King Midas.

Nadine cocked an eyebrow at her, hardly looking away from her computer screen. “You don’t say.”

“We’re going on a cruise,” Chloe grinned, tossing a pair of tickets and a pamphlet of travel information down on the keyboard.

A cruise. Well, that certainly would be a nice change of pace from traipsing about in yet  _ another  _  wild, forgotten ruin. Nadine picked up the pamphlet to examine it curiously, trying to decipher the reason behind this sudden trip right when they were theoretically in the middle of something big.

She opened her mouth to make some smart reply just as her eyes landed on a few key details that Chloe had neglected to include in her announcement. “Chloe, this is a  _ lesbian cruise. _ For couples!”

Chloe looked as if she hadn’t even considered it a problem, shrugging casually. “Yes, well. We’ll likely just have to leave Sam behind to hold down the fort, won’t we?”

Nadine gaped at Chloe, her mouth opening and closing like a particularly baffled goldfish.

“Oh don’t look at me like that, Nadine,” Chloe said, rolling her eyes as she took the pamphlet back. “Just play your normal ‘strong and silent,’ let me do the talking, and no one will be the wiser.  _ Babe.” _

“Are you going to explain why exactly you’ll be subjecting me to this?” Nadine asked, finally recovering her voice.

“We’ve got a lovely Oxford scholar by the name of Dr. Alice Wentworth to catch,” Chloe explained. “She and her wife are expecting to enjoy a nice mediterranean cruise, but according to my sources, some of our  _ ‘friends’ _ have caught wind and plan to crash the party.”

As always, there was someone--or perhaps even several someones--out to beat the two of them to the punch. They’d managed to keep just a step ahead of them so far, for precisely this sort of reason.

“Well, I suppose we can’t have that.”

 

* * *

 

“Have you got eyes on her yet?” Nadine muttered under her breath, eyes expertly scanning through the small crowd of happy couples enjoying the sun and all-inclusive bar on the forward deck.

“Not yet,” Chloe replied, gazing out from beneath a pair of expensive-looking sunglasses and nursing some kind of tropical drink, complete with umbrella. She wore a red bikini with a white sarong around her waist, and Nadine had to restrain herself from staring too long. In fact, it was better to not look at all. “Perhaps she’s enjoying some of the more private amenities with her wife, they’ve been apart for nearly eight months.”

“Sabbatical, you said?” Nadine asked, tossing a quick glance Chloe’s way. “Studying Linear B.”

“Mm,” she nodded in agreement, standing close to Nadine so as to keep up the charade of their counterfeit romance. “The dead language of the  Mycenaeans, yes. Though word has it she’s nearly had a break in translating Linear A, the earlier Minoan script. Hence, her value to anyone hunting down Midas.”

“And what do we plan on doing if a helicopter comes to drop a load of mercenaries with guns on top of our pool party?”

“I doubt they’ll be coming in loud and hot,” Chloe assured her, peeking over the rim of her sunglasses. “If anything we should keep our eyes on the other ladies. They certainly seem to be keeping their eyes on you.”

Nadine nearly snapped her own neck as she whipped her head around to look at Chloe. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Please, dear,” Chloe rolled her eyes before letting them pass over the length of Nadine’s torso. Choe had talked her into at least wearing a pair of sandals and shorts, but she still wore a heavy fitted t-shirt that hid an extra layer of flexible armor and boasted not one but two hidden pockets for combat knives. She liked to be prepared.

Nadine scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Chloe grinned and stepped closer, setting her hand on Nadine’s arm so she could slowly slide it up her bicep. “See how they’re all staring?” she muttered quietly, her eyes alight with mischief. “I’m the most envied girl in the world. Or at least on this boat.”

Goose-flesh erupted all across Nadine’s arm, sending a shiver from her shoulder all the way down her spine. She sucked in a breath and tightened her core so as to keep her composure the best she could. Chloe touched her all the time, of course, but there was something distinctly different about their current situation. For instance, Nadine was now hyper-aware of the small mole on the inside of Chloe’s breast, peeking out from the edge of her red bikini.

“It’s a shame I couldn’t convince you to wear one of my swim tops at the very least. These women deserve a peek at your stomach,” Chloe added, her lips pursed in thought. “Perhaps you should take up the role of seductress this time, if we need it.”

Nadine scoffed and gently pushed Chloe’s hand away, almost affectionate. She couldn’t help but laugh, though, maybe because Chloe was laughing so easily. Besides, the thought of her trying to seduce anyone was simply that: laughable. She’d seen Chloe in action, there was no way she could pull anything as impressive as that off.

“Stop flirting, Frazer,” she scolded, straightening her back as she attempted to resume her study of the deck and it’s occupants. “We’ve got work to do.”

Chloe tsked and turned back to survey the crowd as well, the smirk on her lips revealing that she had noticed the drop in Nadine’s voice, and was all too proud of herself for causing it.

 

* * *

 

In the end, Chloe had been right. There were no armed mercenaries, no explosives, and thankfully no obvious danger to the swaths of vacationing women aboard the boat. Their adversaries had taken a subtler approach, this time, though it was clear that both the assailant and poor Dr. Wentworth and her wife hadn’t anticipated Chloe and Nadine’s interference.

Barely a minute after the hitwoman had drug the unlucky vacationers out of sight, they had managed to subdue the attacker and drop her off the side of the boat with little more than a lifejacket, all without rustling any feathers to boot. By far, one of their smoother operations.

After assuring Dr. Wentworth and her wife of their safety and promising a pickup from Sam at the next stop, Chloe and Nadine were left to settle into their room for the night, to patch up and rest.

They were more or less mostly unscathed, though Chloe had a nasty gash on her thigh and a bullet from a silenced pistol had nicked Nadine in the side. Both were far from concerning, but still called for a modicum of first aid.

“I don’t know why you insisted on wearing that thing,” Chloe said dryly as Nadine peeled off her tactical t-shirt. She had gauze and antibacterial ointment at the ready, having already treated her own leg. “All that trouble and you’re still bleeding.”

“It isn’t bullet-proof,” Nadine replied, matter-of-fact. “Maybe if you’d been wearing something like this instead of trouncing around in a bikini you wouldn’t have caught that knife on your leg.”

“But where’s the fun in that? If you can’t ace a search and rescue mission looking  _ spectacular,  _ then what’s the point in this line of work, really?” Chloe smirked, glancing up at Nadine as she sat next to her on the bed, starting on cleaning the wound. “Besides, I don’t think you minded as much as you pretend. Don’t think I didn’t catch you looking.”

“I was-- I was  _ covering you, _ making sure you wouldn’t get yourself shot to pieces with that bright red target on your tits!”

“Is that why you took that bullet yourself?”

Nadine was about to reply when Chloe pressed a cloth dampened with rubbing alcohol to her side and a sharp hiss escaped her instead.

“Sorry, love,” Chloe murmured in a gentle tone.

Nadine let out a deep sigh, her eyes fluttering closed as she bit her lip against the sting. Once Chloe was satisfied it was clean, she rubbed a small amount of salve into the wound and made quick work of bandaging it. Nadine had expected her to pull away once she was done, they’d had plenty of experience patching one another up and they were always pragmatic about it. But this time, Nadine felt Chloe’s touch on her waist linger, fingertips slowly etching along the edge of her stomach.

She opened her eyes to find Chloe’s pale grays in something of a trance, her lips formed into that familiar pucker that Chloe always did when she was deep in thought. Slowly, they met her own, and Nadine caught a sense of recognition in Chloe’s eyes. “Nadine…”

Before anything more could be said, Nadine pushed forward and pressed her lips to Chloe’s in a soft kiss. Nadine held there, intent on the taste of her lips and the soft sound that slipped from her throat. When they finally parted, they were still hardly more than a breath away and Nadine watched as a slow grin pulled at Chloe’s lips.

“I knew you were looking.”

“I was,” Nadine admitted, leaving her shame behind. “Could’ve gotten myself killed over it. Can’t have you on my mind in the middle of a firefight, Frazer.”

“And is that what you want?” Chloe asked, her expression unreadable. “A good toss in the sheets so you can rid your mind of me?”

“You and I both know you’re more stubborn than that,” Nadine pointed out. She reached up to push Chloe’s jet black fringe from her face, wondering for a moment just how long she’d been repressing the urge to do that.

“Mm,” Chloe hummed and she stole another kiss, testing it out again. “I think I’ve changed my mind.”

“You have?” Nadine asked raising her eyebrows.

“Perhaps the rest of the women on this boat don’t need to see your abs. I think I’ll keep them to myself.”

Nadine laughed, shaking her head as she pulled Chloe in for another kiss. They would be left with a lot of questions, certainly, and perhaps the whole thing was a bad idea. But there was plenty of time to see what all they would take with them from the Mediterranean Sea.


End file.
